Enhanced Agility
The ability to possess agility beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Enhanced Maneuverability Capabilities User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Levels *Peak Human Agility: User's agility is at the peak of perfection. Although, not a supernatural level. *''Enhanced Agility'': User's agility is augmented, but not to supernatural levels. *Supernatural Agility: User's agility is superior to what natural can accomplish. *Absolute Agility: User's ability is limitless, it is impossible to strike the user. Associations *Aesthetic Activity *Agility Mode *Aim Dodging *Directional Movement *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Leap **Enhanced Moving **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Speed *Telekinetic Agility Limitations *Can still experience exhaustion. *Over time the joints of the person could become inflamed and arthritic. *Does not necessarily mean they can survive falls from great heights or crashes into walls. Known Users Cartoons Comics Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons Air Swipe.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was able to run up walls and do mid-air twirls. 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Despite his old age, Hex (Ben 10) is very agile. parker.png|Parker (HOOD) Mantis Filp Coin.png|Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to have incredible jumping abilities plus agility. Comics Enhanced Agility by Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Vamp Batman.jpg|Vampire Batman (DC Comics) Enhanced Agility by Tim Drake.jpg|Tim Drake (DC Comics) Enhanced Agility by Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) File:Beast_(Marvel).jpg|Henry McCoy/Beast (Marvel Comics) Blade3.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Agility by Blink.png|Blink (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Reflexes by Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Agility by Deadpool.jpeg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) File:Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Comics) X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) Liev-schreiber-sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) File:Spider-Girl MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Agility by Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Dodging by Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) is formidable user of his agility dodging mid-air firing from a machine gun. Flowmotion by Peter Parker.jpg|Peter Parker (Marvel Comics) outta working clothes. Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel Comics) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) copied Spider-Man's powers, including his agility, when the Venom symbiote was bonded to him. These powers were passed down to the symbiotes's progeny; ... Antivenom.jpg|... Anti-Venom, ... Carnage.jpg|... Carnage, ... Hybrid Marvel.jpg|... Hybrid, ... Carl Mach (Earth-616).jpg|... Phage, ... Donna Diego (Earth-616).jpg|... Scream, ... 250px-Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 page 04 Anne Weying (Earth-616).jpg|.. She-Venom, ... 406px-Toxin main.jpg|and Toxin. Wolverine-bone-claws.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) exhibits many enhanced abilities. 250px-Super Commando Dhruva (Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) Live Action TV BuffyMidairKick.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using her super agility. Shao Jumping.jpg|Shaolin Fantastic (The Get Down) freeruns through The Bronx. Manga/Anime Warabi Hanasaka.gif|Warabi Hanasaka (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is extraordinarily agile. Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Gogeta.png|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z) Goku Kaioken.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Hancock Perfume Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) is tremendously agile. Rob Lucci Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) Video Games SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg| SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) possesses increased agility and reflexes thanks to their infusion of extraterristrial cells improving their overall physiology. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous 1 & 2) Infamous-2-festival-of-blood.jpg|Vampire Cole MacGrath (InFamous 3) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) could easily rival Sly in his abilities to sprint, free run and perform parkour. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is shown to be at least proficiently agile, being able to leap from the mechanical arms of his zeppelin's mobile control station with ease, and being able to perform a rail-slide similar to Sly. Web Animation File:Handsome Rogue's Agility.gif|Handsome Rogue (TF2 Freak) can dodge gunfire with ease. File:Mender.png|Mender's (TF2 Freak) can dodge most incoming attacks. File:Shogun Heavy.jpg|Shogun Heavy (TF2 Freak) File:Soul Scout.png|For a Shinigami, Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) is extremely nimble, allowing him to dodge most projectiles and blows. File:Troopers.png|Each Trooper’s (TF2 Freak) agility is at a balanced, yet impressive level, allowing them to dodge gunfire and most other attacks with little effort. Category:Powers Agility Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries